ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura's Scary Test of Courage
Sakura's Scary Test of Courage (さくらのこわーいきもだめし, Sakura no Kowai Kimodameshi) is the 17th episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "The Cave". Summary Sakura and her class is on a trip to the beach for a few days. Sakura and her friends are playing beach volleyball. Yamazaki makes a lie about the origins of beach volleyball, and Chiharu, annoyed at what he said, buries him in the sand with his head stock out and begins hitting him with the beach volleyball. Tomoyo notices Syaoran is a good swimmer. Yamazaki makes another lie but he was stopped by Chiharu then Mr.Terada calls them to gather up. Chiharu drags Yamazaki by the wrist. Naoko tells the others that Chiharu and Yamazaki have been together a long time since Kindergarten. During the fishing Tomoyo sadly tells Sakura that she forgot to bring her video camera. They begin pulling the fish net and they look very happily at the catch and Mr.Terada tells that they got a big catch. While preparing dinner, Sakura was chopping a potato and the others are impressed by her cooking, and Syaoran chops a cabbage rapidly without slipping his hand impressing the others. On the first night, Naoko tells one of her scary stories causing Sakura to flee to the teacher's lodging, but she is found by Syaoran who senses something in a cave nearby. Together at the beach, the two have their first civil conversation where Syaoran tells Sakura about Wei, a person he lives with. A test of courage is held the next night where the students must enter the cave and place a candle next to the shrine inside. But once inside, Sakura's friends begin to disappear including Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki (who was with Syaoran) and Tomoyo. Syaoran, the only one left arrives. He tells Sakura to bring out the Float card because the bridge to the shrine is out after it caught fire by Tomoyo's candle after she disappeared. They cross the water and Syaoran forbids Sakura from panicking and walks her through the process of capturing the card even while he's starting to fade away. Syaoran refuses the card, which turns out to be the Erase card, after Sakura offers to give it to him. The next day Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Yamazaki suffered amnesia after they disappeared. Tomoyo asked Sakura if it could be the work of a Clow Card. Sakura asked Syaoran that they can't remember anything and he replies that Erase card also erases memories and she thanks him for helping her last night. Chiharu calls them to play beach volleyball and Yamazaki makes a lie. Sakura and Syaoran hears this knowing it will impress Yukito and then Chiharu groans remarking "another pile of lies.". Sakura and Syaoran begins playing the beach volleyball impressing the others. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowErase.jpg|The Erase (Debut)|link=The Erase ClowFloat.jpg|The Float|link=The Float |-|Cards Used= ClowFloat.jpg|The Float (First Use)|link=The Float |-|Cards Sealed= ClowErase.jpg|The Erase|link=The Erase Quotes *'Syaoran': Today, inside that cave, I felt a strange presence. *'Sakura': A Clow Card? *'Syaoran': No, not a Clow Card. *'Sakura': Then, could it be a Gh-gh-gh-gh-... *'Syaoran': Are you trying to say "Ghost"? *(Sakura nods vigorously)'' *'Syaoran': I don't know what it is yet, but I felt a strange presence in this rocks again just a few minutes ago. Navigation Category:Episodes